


Restricted

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Merlin, Danger, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of Discovery, Fingerfucking, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to spend a night in the stocks. Despite his better judgement, Arthur ends up making it less of a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restricted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [MsRedmobile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRedmobile/gifts), [n3watth1s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3watth1s/gifts).



> A sequel/timestamp for [Tethered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/942254) although it can more or less work as a standalone. All you need to know is Merlin and Arthur recently discovered the joys of bondage (and sex).
> 
> -x-
> 
> Written for this [Kink Me Merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com) prompt: (the prompt itself is currently frozen)
> 
> "I would love a fic where Merlin is put in the stocks and is left over night. Arthur takes his chance... sex in the stocks. I don't want Merlin to know it's Arthur right away, but when he figures it out he relaxes and is into it."
> 
> -x-
> 
> Also using this as my fill for my "exposure / exhibitionism" square for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

Arthur turned over, forcing himself to lie flat. How could Merlin do this to him? How could he give him a week of blissful, if somewhat inconvenient, sex and then go and get himself taken away from him. It was only one night, Arthur tried to tell himself, willing down the beginnings of an erection that had stirred at the mere memory of Merlin in his bed, tied to his bed, tied to his desk, tied to just about anything solid Arthur owned. If only he'd started shagging a better liar. 

"Give my father a good reason for my being absent this morning," Arthur had said once they'd belatedly remembered the hunt his father had been planning all month. 

"What do I tell him? You know I can't lie," Merlin had asked, his eyes wide with the idea of lying to the king. 

"Well, you can't very well tell him I forgot because you were under my table, on those shaking knees of yours, sucking my cock, can you Merlin?" Arthur had pointed out. 

Both of them had agreed that lying was the best course of action but somewhere between leaving him lonely and being welcomed back warmly, Merlin had cocked it up and got himself thrown in the stocks. 

Arthur wouldn't have minded... a week ago. But since discovering just how much he liked to have Merlin bound and at his command, Arthur couldn't quite look at the stocks the same way. It had driven him all but mad to think that Merlin was out there, wrists locked in unforgiving manacles and held between cold pieces of wood, without him there to see it. 

He'd expected him back by dinner but Merlin never came and word soon got around he'd be out there all night to teach him a real lesson. At first Arthur had sulked, if anyone was going to give Merlin a lesson, it would be him. But as the night wore on and the sounds of life grew fainter, Arthur began to get other ideas. 

It was insanity. It was sheer and utter madness. And it was keeping him up at night. 

He couldn't very well march through the castle, through the courtyard and through the small town to the very public placement of the stocks and have his way with his infuriating, terrible liar of a servant. But his cock was adamant that he could, that it was exactly what he should do. Arthur groaned at himself, he'd been so good at not letting himself get hard all night.

He turned his head to the side, pushing his face into the pillow, wishing he could think of anything else, just for a second. But images of fucking Merlin, white skin shining in the moonlight, already bent over for him, assaulted his closed eyelids. He threw the bed covers off, way too hot to lie under them. He got up and paced, way too restless to even think of sleeping. His pacing led him halfway to the door more than once, still dressed in nothing but his small clothes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. Could he? 

He bit his lip, glancing at the window. A few hours more and it would be daylight. If the sun came up, he would never know. He let out a breath that he couldn't remember taking and marched to the wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and some trousers, barely seeing them before he was pulling them on. He took his cloak as well for good measure - just in case. 

Arthur's heart was pounding in his chest as he pulled his boots one. Getting dressed was one thing, putting on shoes meant he was going outside. He took another breath, hands shaking as he reached for the door handle. He opened the door a fraction and slipped out, closing it behind him. There, he'd done it; he was out of his room. Now he just had to walk. He put one foot in front of the other, doing his best to walk like it was nothing unusual for a prince to be out in the middle of the night. His mind came up with excuses he might use should he get caught - sleepwalking, thirst, the need of medical assistance because all his blood had fled to his cock and left him dizzy and clearly insane.

To his surprise, nobody stopped him. The guards let him pass without a word. Arthur felt a bit braver. He was the prince, he could just dismiss them. He could say anything and they'd do it. It was only Merlin that gave him trouble. And boy was he giving him trouble now. 

He made it to the last door. One last door and he'd be outside. He peered though the little diamonds of glass and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw nothing but darkness. He stepped outside, pulling his cloak so that the hood fell well past his eyes. If he could get away with being faceless now, he just might make it. 

His heart raced still, thumping away in his chest like he was being punched from the inside. What the hell was he doing? He looked back but kept walking. All he had to do was keep on walking and he'd be in the small town. And in the small town would be Merlin waiting for him, sore and tired and in need of something to take his mind of the hard, cold wood. 

Arthur rounded a corner. He knew what he'd see. He'd often seen it before but never like this. Merlin's body, his back curving to meet the humiliating device, keeping him in a position of submission. He looked around again. It was close enough to the castle that there were no houses, just closed up market stalls. There was a fire burning in a grate nearby but it was far off enough that he doubted anybody minding it would see them. 

He steeled himself, determined that he wouldn't go into this scared like a little girl, and approached Merlin. Merlin wouldn't be able to see him, not with his head on the other side of the planks of wood but Arthur didn't want to walk around it. He didn't want to give Merlin enough time to get the upper hand and start making jokes about what he was doing. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing himself.

He pressed himself into Merlin's back, gently enough to show he wasn't any threat. Merlin's mouth opened wide and Arthur clamped his hand over it without thinking. He couldn't let Merlin draw attention to them by screaming. He'd already got them in one fine mess; he couldn't let him make it even worse. 

The wooden frame of the stocks was cumbersome, blocking any attempt at placing a kiss to Merlin's cheek or neck, all he could do was shush him and rub a hand over his back. He didn't want to take his hand off Merlin's mouth yet, it was a blissful change to have him quiet and attentive for once, listening for any hint of who was touching him. Arthur didn't want to lose that just yet. 

At least whoever had sealed him in to his fate had had the good sense to take off his scarf, Arthur thought, moving his fingers over the small expanse of bare skin at the nape of his neck. Merlin shivered and Arthur did it again, teasing him this time. 

He wanted to ask if Merlin would have reacted that way to anyone, if he was that excited by the idea of being taken in public where anyone could see. Where it could be anyone taking him. He decided against it, he didn't want to know the answer badly enough to reveal himself. 

Arthur kept one hand firmly over Merlin's mouth, listening quickly to make sure he wasn't having any trouble breathing and when he was satisfied that Merlin could breath - just about - he let his attention drift lower. His other hand left Merlin's neck, almost reluctantly, to trail over his shoulder and under one raised arm. He smiled to himself when Merlin tried to wriggle fruitlessly away from his touch as it tickled down his side and over his hip. Arthur paused, curiosity about just how much Merlin was enjoying this flash of danger warring against his better judgement. He let his hand slip down, over Merlin's cock. He found it just as hard as it had been for him that morning, when he’d been naked between Arthur’s knees, making him forget his royal obligations. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Merlin's mouth. "Did you know it was me or have you developed a taste for being a little slut?" 

"Can it not be both?" Merlin asked, trying to twist his head so that he could flash Arthur a grin. "Of course I knew it was you, how many times have I hand those fingers in my mouth in the last few days?"

"A testament to you being a little slut." Arthur pressed himself closer to Merlin, making sure that Merlin was in no doubt he had plans that would compliment the name-calling quite nicely. 

"You can talk," Merlin said, pushing back all the same. "You can barely go five minutes without groping me. I can't even be punished in peace."

Arthur huffed, caught somewhere between indignation and agreement. He pressed his cheek to the name of Merlin's neck. "It's your bloody fault. You and these stocks. I couldn't get you out of my head. I had to come." 

"You came without me? Well, that's nice, I'm stuck here in the freezing cold and you're off wanking left, right and centre-" 

"No, idiot, I had to come here." Arthur sighed, sure that he didn't want Merlin to know just how badly he'd wanted him, how he needed him so much that he'd snuck out, scared witless of being caught. 

Merlin tried to twist around again, to see him but the wood wouldn't give. "Can you get me out of this?"

"No, it's locked." 

"Yes, I know it's locked. I wouldn’t still be here if it wasn’t locked. You have the key. Did you bring the key?" Merlin's voice got steadily more clipped as he realised the inevitable answer. 

"Ah.... no, I forgot." Arthur pulled himself from Merlin's body, not sure what he planned to do. Certainly not go and get the key. "All I could think about was you like this. Trust me, if I could have thought of anything sensible, I wouldn't be here." 

"Arthur!" Merlin kicked his feet but it didn't get him very far. It only served to make him seem even more trapped.

"Shush, will you. You'll bring the whole town down on us and trust me, that wouldn't work well with what I have in mind." Arthur reached his hand around to Merlin's cock again, squeezing to prove his point and to get Merlin to shut up quicker. 

"Alright, I'm listening," Merlin conceded, relaxing back into the embrace of the stocks. 

"You know how I like you, tied up and begging for it. We're half way there; it would be a shame to waste it." Arthur pulled at the fastenings on Merlin's trousers. 

Merlin gasped as they slipped from his hips. "Gods, you're fucking serious, aren't you?" 

"Completely," Arthur said, fingers working their way under Merlin's small clothes, making them fall as well.

"We're in the middle of town! We could be seen!" Merlin looked around as best he could. "Your father could have put guards on me." 

"I don't care," Arthur admitted. "I might have before but fuck, Merlin I can't not have you like this. It's too perfect." 

Merlin shivered again, hips pushing forward as Arthur's fingers encircled his cock. 

"You can't deny you were thinking it too," Arthur said, willing to gamble his future as king on Merlin's own desires matching his own. "I bet that's what got you through all these hours like this, hoping and praying that I'd come along and fuck you, even while everyone watched clutching their baskets of fruit. That would show them, right?" 

A sound escaped Merlin's lips, something akin to a whimper but it held a questioning note to it. Like he was wondering how Arthur knew. 

"Well, I'm here now and that's what I'm going to do," Arthur promised, glancing around at where a crowd would have gathered. "You'll have to imagine the fruit though. I'm not touching that stuff with a ten foot pike." 

"Trust me, I'll survive," Merlin said, his voice was strained but it didn't lose any cheekiness. Arthur pulled back, leaving Merlin to fight against his bonds again. 

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere," Arthur assured him, laughing despite himself. In his haste to leave he'd not thought through what he'd need to fuck Merlin quickly and easily. He'd have to use his own wit - his own spit - and he didn't do anything by halves. 

Arthur sank to his knees on the ground, not caring about the mess he'd make of his own clothes. He heard Merlin twist above him. 

"Where have you gone?" Merlin asked impatiently. "Arthur if you've left me here like this I will kill you, destiny or no-" 

Arthur moved quickly, wanting to make Merlin feel like an ass for accusing him of leaving. He grabbed Merlin's cheeks, spreading them wide as Merlin’s position allowed and pressed his face between them. He drew three circles around Merlin's hole with his tongue before he resurfaced. "I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"Nothing! Fuck, nothing...Arthur!" Merlin's feet tried to kick again but Arthur held him still. 

"That's what I thought." Arthur nodded to himself, pleased with himself. Merlin begging was the best sound in the world. Especially when he was begging for Arthur's mouth, Arthur's tongue. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's arse and took his place again. He started with slow, long, teasing laps, trying to wring some more begging out of Merlin and when that didn't work, he pushed against Merlin's rim with the point of his tongue. Merlin whimpered again, this time something that sounded magically like Arthur's name. 

"Didn't catch that," Arthur said, leaning back and earning himself another keen from Merlin. He wanted to hear his name on Merlin's lips before he started opening him up properly.

"Please, Arthur," Merlin said, voice rough like he hadn't used it in years. "Do something more, I don't care what. I need you right now. I've been waiting all day." 

Arthur didn't say anything, he'd give Merlin what he wanted but there was no sense stopping him from babbling like a wanton whore. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, spit already worked up from the attention he'd paid to Merlin's hole. 

"Say it again," Arthur decided. He wanted to hear it one last time before he gave in. 

"Which bit?" Merlin asked, barely knowing what he'd said. He could have told Arthur every secret he had for all he knew.

"Please," Arthur said slowly, dragging the word out. He let his fingertips brush against the wet skin, a taste of what he could have with one word. 

"Please," Merlin said, the word falling from his lips easier than it did in any other circumstance. "Please, Arthur, please, fuck..." 

Arthur pushed his spit slicked finger in. Merlin's hole clenched around it tight but he fought against it until he was inside Merlin comfortably, past the first knuckle. Merlin stuck his arse out shamelessly, all thoughts of getting caught long forgotten. He could feel the drag of Arthur's finger pulling out and breaching him again. He could feel the burn of it but he was beyond caring. 

Arthur let Merlin adjust for a few strokes, out and back, until he didn't cling to Arthur's finger as tightly. "More?" 

Merlin made a sound like laugh and Arthur aligned a second finger alongside the first, his other hand gripping Merlin's thigh reassuringly should it become too much. But Merlin just pushed back more, meeting the heel of his hand. 

Arthur stood, his knees starting to ache. Merlin gasped and made a strangled sound as Arthur's fingers changed angle, getting just the right angle. Arthur pushed in deeper, both fingers seeking out that spot again and Merlin pushed back, fighting the restraints with everything he had trying to get more. 

"Shush, shush, nearly there," Arthur whispered, leaning in close to Merlin's neck, twisting his fingers. "You're just so fucking tight." 

Merlin made another strangled sound and gave in, relaxing onto Arthur's fingers. He huffed out a few pants and threw some words in with them. "Want you. Now. Please. Prat." 

"Watch it or I'll have you in these for a week," Arthur threatened, his cock pressing painfully hard against its confines now. He'd been waiting so long. All night. 

He gave his fingers one last slow, teasing twist before pulling away to make it seem like it was his choice that Merlin had had enough. He reached for his trousers, yanking them down to his knees, possibly tearing them. He didn't care. He lined himself up, the head of his cock brushing over Merlin's hole, flushed pink against his pale arse. Fuck, if he couldn't just come from the sight. 

Merlin swore as Arthur pushed in, easing himself into the overwhelming tightness until he felt he was drowning in the heat of it. He held himself still and took a breath, and another to be safe. He inched back, losing some of the heat but gaining himself a moan from Merlin’s beautiful lips. For the first time, he wished he could see him a bit better. But then, he wouldn't change this for all the gold in the kingdom. 

His hand gripped Merlin's hip, needing an anchor and Merlin was anchored well enough for the both of them. His other hand came around to grasp Merlin's cock. He wouldn't last long; he needed to catch Merlin up to him quickly. He pushed his hips forward again, fucking Merlin in earnest now, with his cock and his hand. 

Merlin's head was hanging in its little wooden hole, his back and legs taking the force of Arthur's thrusts, his cock leaking pre-come enough for it to end up spread over Arthur's hand. "Fuck, Arthur."

Arthur didn't know if it was a command or merely an observation but he tightened his hold, slamming into Merlin's body and making the stocks shake violently. He tried to match the pace of his hips with his hands, failing miserably but finding a rhythm somewhere. A sharp sound spilled from Merlin's lips with every beat and Arthur knew he was hitting the right spot; he just had to keep going without letting himself come before Merlin did.

He bit his lip, increasing his efforts with his hand and slowing his hips, trying to be more controlled, more direct. He could feel heat building up in his stomach, trying to break free but he clamped down on it, biting down on Merlin's exposed shoulder. "Fuck, Merlin, come, please. Or I will." 

He felt Merlin clench around his cock, barely at first and then completely, rendering Arthur completely and utterly helpless to fight any more. He let go, body plastered to Merlin's back as he felt himself come inside Merlin, each wave matched by Merlin crying out Arthur’s name as he came.

Arthur could feel Merlin's come coating his hand, making his attempt to stroke Merlin though the aftershocks of his orgasm messy but he didn't care. He'd clean up later. If he could ever bear to pull himself from Merlin's presence again. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment. It was cold and it was deathly quiet aside from Merlin's and his own heavy breathing. The sky was starting to lighten. Reality was threatening to set in any second. 

It was Merlin who said it, trying to shrug Arthur off him. "You need to get back in your bed before my replacement for the day finds you gone." 

"I don’t care, I’ll fire him," Arthur said, tightening his grip. He hadn't been sensible all night; he didn't want to start now. 

"Arthur, the king finding us both with our breeches around our ankles and the royal prick buried in the arse of a servant isn't the way to get me out of the stocks, is it?" Merlin shook Arthur again and this time he stood up with a sigh. 

"It's your own fault, you need to learn to lie better," Arthur said, righting his trousers and moving around the stocks to do the same for Merlin. He looked positively fucked, literally - red cheeked and hanging bonelessly from the wooden holes. "So when my father asks you if you learned your lesson, you say: _yes, I hated every moment and didn't enjoy a single second of it_."

"I don't know, Arthur, I'm a terrible liar. He might not believe me and make me spend another night in the stocks to see if I mean it," Merlin said, a grin lighting up his face and making him flush even more. 

"You're right," Arthur said, straightening up and patting Merlin on the head. "You're buggered then, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Kitty, Ms Red, n3watth1s and everyone else who popped into Merlin Chat while I was writing this and to those who helped to title it <3
> 
> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
